


Życie nie jest piosenką, kochanie

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Petyr Baelish is pansexual i dont care it's my headcanon, Songfic, UST, ukrainian language, Мельница – Любовь во время зимы
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Петір Бейлиш був тим хлопчиськом, який вірив у пісні і легенди. Він крутився шаленою дзигою навколо Кейтлін Таллі і терпляче зносив, зовсім не німі захоплення молодшої Таллі Ліз.      Молодий Петір часто уявляв, як стане володарем драконів. І обіцяв Кет взяти її з собою покататися. Кет сміялася ніжним сміхом, від якого у хлопця-підлітка паморочилося в голові і прихильно погоджувалася. Петір дивився на Лорда Еддарда Старка "Тихого вовка", як його всі називали і згадував того сіроокого шістнадцятирічного хлопця з кучерявими на кінцях волоссям, з легким характером, зі спокійними жестами.





	

  
       _Зима приходит за теплом,_  
В горячих пальцах – снежный ком  
**Мельница – Любовь во время зимы**

Петір Бейліш був тим хлопчиськом, який віривпісням та легендам. Він крутився шаленою дзигою навколо Кейтлін Таллі і терпляче зносив, зовсім не німі захоплення молодшої Таллі Ліз.  
      Молодий Петір часто уявляв, як стане володарем драконів. І обіцяв Кет взяти її з собою покататися. Кет сміялася ніжним сміхом, від якого у юнака паморочилося в голові і прихильно погоджувалася.  
      Молодий Петір Бейліш вірив в те, що навіть не дуже високий хлопець, може досягти всего. Він вірив в це настільки, що ні дивлячись на вмовляння Кет не битися з Брандоном і загрози Ліз накласти на себе руки, зважився на дуель.  
      Петір пам'ятав, як Кет повисаючи на руці у могутнього Брандона Старка, благала того "пощадити хлопчиська".  
Молодий Петір Бейліш смутно пам'ятав, що було після поєдинку. Але він точно засвоїв урок, що життя це не пісня до свого горя ...  
***

      Петір Бейліш був тим настирливим хлопчиськом, який крутився біля Кет, який смів кинути його брату Брандону виклик.  
Еддарду Старку було незрозуміло, чому ж через стільки років, замість жалості Петір викликав у нього стійку неприязнь.  
      Петір дивився на Лорда Еддарда Старка "Тихого вовка", як його всі називали і згадував того сіроокого шістнадцятирічного хлопця з кучерявими на кінцях волоссям, з легким характером, зі спокійними жестами. Бейліш раптом згадав, що Еддард на дуелі був присутній і як він насупився і міцно стиснув уста, коли Брандон відтіснив його в кут. Як тоді Петір вперше побачив на обличчі Еддарда засудження щодо брата. Цей спогад так само щільно засів десь в пам'яті, як і перелякане і схвильоване обличчя Кет. Як і її солодкі поцілунки. Хоча можливо це все було навіяно маковим молочоком ?!  
      Петір глузливо скривив вуста, бо знав, що Нед не змінився: залишився так само твердолобим і непохитним, як і був.  
      Нед Старк схожий на Північ такий же суворий, його віра в принципи, така ж непробивна, як і крига на землях Зимосічі.

      - Пане, правиця Короля, - схоже Мізинця це все тішило. У Неда засвербіли руки придушити цього паршивця.  
      Паршивець між тим сів зручніше в кріслі і почав енергійно посвячувати його в справи Королівської гавані і семи королівств взагалом.  
Еддард зрозумів, що Петір не змінився, все та ж жива тепла енергія била з цього вже чоловіка ключем. Хоча може Нед був неправий, адже Бейліш ніби й посміхався, губи складав в досконало доброзичливу посмішку, що лише підкреслювала його цапина борідка і франтовські вуса, в той час, як очі залишалися уважними до найдрібніших змін у навколишньому його середовищі.  
***

       Неда він дратував: здавалося Мізинець був скрізь. В саду розмовляв з королевою, коли Еддард виходив подихати повітрям ввечері. У коридорах замку, Петір перешіптувався з Варісом або наздоганяв Старка, хапаючи за лікоть. Делікатно, майже ніжно, ніби дівчину. Нед зводив брови, а Бейліш відразу ж прибирав свої тонкі павучачіі пальці, ніби їх і не було і глузлива посмішка розквітала на його обличчі, як едельвейс під снігом, тут же блякла і зникала. У таверні з вогнянокосою дівчиною, коли Старк відпочивав. Нед зціплював зуби, тому що начебто нічого не відбувалося такого, проте те що Мізинець з дівчиною його дратувало. Хоча незнайома думка, ніби щур зашкреблася шепочачи, що це лише одна з його повій. У будь-якому випадку, Нед втратив спокійний і мирний сон не тільки через небезпеку, що загрожувала його сім'ї і Роберту зокрема, а ще через одного паршивця, який траплявся йому на очі. Що дало Пану Еддарду Старку ще один привід пристрасно бажати придушити Мізинця.

      Можливість придушити паршивця видалася правиці короля негайно, коли той привів його під стіни одного зі своїх борделів, запевняючи, що там знаходиться Кейтлін.  
\- А ти смішний, - майже гарчав Нед, - такий дотепник.  
Старк стискав беззахисну шию Петіра і дивився, як його обличчя червоніє. Відчував під своєю долонею, судорожний рух кадика. Мізинець вчепився йому в руку і намагався, відсунути його невблаганну, караючу десницю.  
Еддард бачив непідробний переляк в його очах. Очі Старка заслонила червона пелена злості, він тиснув з силою на тендітну шию, дивився, як Петір безпорадно і марно намагається втриматися і раптом його рука здригнулася. Можливо це була Кейтлін, що висунулася з вікна і гукнула його, а може те, що Петір зрештою здався і відпустив його руку.

      Нед вдруге за день вже пізно вночі стояв під стінами одного і того ж борделя і кляв себе останніми словами так і не наважуючись увійти всередину. Його почесна варта, яка складалася з двох вірних людей, теж м'ялася, переглядалася і важко зітхали. Найтяжче все ж зітхав сам Старк, тому що його натура говорила, що потрібно б вибачитися. Вибачаться пізно вночі під стінами всім відомого закладу був ще той виверт долі, але правиця Короля нічого вдіяти з цим не міг.  Петіра в його покоях в стінах замку він не знайшов, а питати пізно вночі когось було рівнозначно визнанню в змові. Його душевні метання перервала руда дівчина, яку він неоднкратно бачив з Петіром. Вона відчинила двері. У дівчини були глибокі карі очі, її плечі покривали сузір'я ластовиння, на ній з одягу була лише легка напівпрозора смарагдова туніка, яка підкреслювала вогняне її волосся і не тільки на голові. Дівка обперлась об одвірок, розтягла свої пухкі губи в звабливій усмішці і сказала:  
\- Хей, красунчик, мось пане, те хо бачити, можеш заходити.  
Нед хотів було обуритися, але все ж зробив крок, за ним зробили крок його люди.  
\- Тік мось пана, - руда безцеремонно взяла його за пасок і втягнула всередину приміщення.

Петір сидів за своєю великою книгою і ворушачи губами промовляв цифри. Мізинець відволікся від свого заняття і глузливо подивився на пана Правицю.  
Дівчина пішла на прощання подарувавши пану Старку погляд з під вій, той лише скривився.  
Петір схилив голову на плече, розглядаючи Еддарда. Нед раптом відчув себе беззахисним під цим уважним поглядом.  
\- Що привело Вас сьогодні в мою скромну оселю? - Пан Бейліш явно був розваженим.  
У Старка клацнуло щось всередині, ніби тятиву спустили з лука. Злість знову обпалювала сніжною лавою накопичувалася в його грудях. Він в один крок подолав відстань, що їх розділяла і взяв Петіра за грудки, він уже й забув, що прийшов сюди вибачаться. Бейліш зітхнув, ніби знав наперед розвиток подій.  
\- Неде, - він говорив спокійно, - відпусти мене.  
М'ятне дихання Петіра осіло на устах Неда Старка, приносячи краплю прохолоди і він недоречно згадав Зимосічі. Він неохоче відпустив пана Бейліша.  
\- Так, навіщо ти прийшов? - Петір поклав свою руку йому на плече і провів нею вниз до його зап'ястка.  
Пальці Мізинця були гарячими, але Нед чомусь не відсмикнув руку, лише зітхнув, випускаючи короткий рик в простір. Бейліш раптом посміхнувся цій своїй посмішкою і підчепив своїми пальцями тильну сторону його долоні. Він підніс його руку до свого обличчя. Нед відчував, як незграбний, змішаний з збудженням рум'янець обпалив його щоки. Петір поцілував кінчики його пальців, стежачи очима за його обличчям. Рука Лорда Старка здригнулася, він важко проковтнув.  
\- Дружина, - пан Бейліш поцілував великий палець, обхопив губами і подивився в очі пана Правиці.  
Нед стояв  немов кам'яна статуя і не міг вичавити з себе слова, тому що не хотів противиться.  
\- П'ять дітей, - Петір поцілував кожен його палець, знову повернувся до великого пальця.  
Старк важко проковтнув, його кадик сіпнувся, а груди важко опустилася.  
\- І один бастард, - Бейліш майже повністю засунув в рот його палець, злегка посмоктавши при цьому, і зі звучною "плямк" випустив його з рота.  
Пан Старк відчув, як збудження пробирається по його тілу, як подорожній в зимову хуртовину. Низ живота скрутило, як у випадку загрози, та тільки це була не вона.  
\- А все ще такий недосвідчений, - глузливо промовив Петір і відпустив його руку повністю.  
Неду хотілося ще такого, та він не знав, як попросити. Він уже й забув навіщо прийшов. Йому хотілося схопити паршивця, але він не зміг. І йому нічого не залишилося, як зло розвернутися на п'ятах і піти. Слідом йому мчала зовсім не глузування, а важке зітхання.  
Петір закрив очі і неголосно обізвав себе дурнем ...


End file.
